paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BluePupBuddy/PAW Patrol or Original?
Hi everyone, I am writing this blog becaue I was curious about something. But first, a quick summary. As some of you may or may not know, I have been doing PAW Patrol research for slightly over a year abd a half now. When I look back on the impact this fandom has had on me, I am very greatful to everyone who has either liked my work or who I have become friends with. However.... Due to recent findings in my research, I am honestly VERY upset. I have noticed A LOT of my work supposedly being turned into episodes. Metaphorically speaking, one thing in my stories could look different in the show, but when I compare the two side by side ... they are almost if not pretty much 100% the same. I know my Tracker blog got deleted, and I want to be clear that when I made that post, I was not trying to upset anyone or start an arguement. Given the negative responses I got, plus the blog getting deleted, I want to say that I am SINCERELY sorry if I upset anyone! I simply was trying to get a second opinion and see what others thought. That's it. But, for those who commented, my responses are ... 1. The fur design I understand, but how could my OC Snowflake having similarities to Tracker be a coincidence when - and this was 1 fact I posted - my OC was made almost 2 years exactly before Tracker's U.S. premiere episode?! Snowflake - Sep. 17 2014, Tracker U.S. premiere - Sep. 16 2016. With all the similarities I found between the 2 being almost 100% metaphorically the same, I find it hard to say the similarities are merely a coincidence. 2. In addition to number 1, saying they are just similarities is very unlikely to me. You want to know why? I looked throughout this Wikia and apart from my OC, you know how many other "Tracking pups" I found? 2 to 3. 2 to 3 other OCs, and they weren't even close to having as much info about their OCs compared to mine. *Disclaimer: whether you have a lot or little info about your PAW Patrol OCs, that is fine. I am not judging. Even just an OC name is fine. We all start somewhere, and you are prefectly fine to do your own OC however you want.* I say this because what are the odds that my OC tracking pup would have the most info about her, and on top of that, I find a lot of those similarities with Tracker? Not to mention certain stories of mine and reviews have also metaphorically gotten 100% metaphorically copied exactly as PAW Patrol episodes?! Coincidence? I Highly doubt that! Let me remind you that copying copyright content, regardless of it's form is illigal! Now, with all of that put of the way, I am going to say this upfront .... looking back now, I don't regret making the stories and OCs that I have made. But when it comes to making stories and OCs .... I AM ALWAYS CAREFUL TO TRY AND MAKE THEM ORIGIAL WORKS! I say this because people may say that just because my works are on a fandom themed wikia, that means the works are not original. Technically, you are correct, but considering I had mapped out everything in a journal just as I was finishing my Pups and Marshall to the Rescue story -late September 2014- and even went so far to write down other ideas not put on here, it does qualify as original works. Which is why now, after explaining myself, I want to ask the community, my friends and fans of my work, to answer this important question: Would you have read my stories and info about my OCs, EVEN IF THEY WERE NOT PAW PATROL RELATED? Now you might be thinking "so the stories aren't true? This was a test run? Was everything I made a lie?" The answer, no. All my stories came from original ideas back in 2014, but knowing the wikia theme, I wanted to see how people would react to them. It wasn't just about connecting with a community, it was a way for me to see if people liked my creations or not. A test run? In part, yes. But my stories and OCs are still cannon to me. I mean come on? This is a Fandom wikia! Everyone's ideas are welcome as long as we all follow the rules. If you want an understanding of this, look back on my Snowflake stories. Yes, even ones like Pups and Marshall's Bully - which started out as a made up fan theory for Marshall's backstory believe it or not. I say this because although Snowflake, her parents and siblings, her hometown, and gear ARE original, I also could have taken any of my stories and put those situations with different characters in Snowflake's hometown, as well as other locations like Pup Training Camp. Yes, even that was an origonal concept. This question is very important to me because it will let me know what you guys think of my work and if you would have liked it even if it was different from the wikia theme. Please be honest, but not harsh. Thank you and comment below your thoughts. Category:Blog posts